Today as in many past decades, there is a strong demand for attractive and functional handbags. Handbags are carried by innumerable people. From a functional standpoint, the conventional handbag is difficult to improve upon, however, aesthetically speaking, the handbag market is an open market dictated by ever changing fashions and etiquette. Many people spend an extraordinary amount of time searching for a particular handbag for a certain outfit or for a special occasion or even to express an individual statement. In the lifetime of one individual, a multitude of handbags of varying fashions and colors and materials are collected and categorized and sometimes stored for decades awaiting their special moments to be used or make a statement. In some societies both sexes carry handbags, in others, only women. The handbag business is big business, and although there is extensive prior art patenting there is room for improvement.
Prior art foreign patents Cassgrain 2,629,794 (Fr), Litewsky 223,823 (UK), Stuben 307,269 (UK), and Anish U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,360, Topal U.S. Pat. No. 1,747,801, Kraut U.S. Pat. No. 2,080,453, Potash U.S. Pat. No. 2,093,097, Kase U.S. Pat. No. 2,723,696, Resnick U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,756, Ryon U.S. Pat. No. 2,798,524, Keebler U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,710 and Jantzen U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,319 demonstrate variable handbag and flap designs in the art. Each of these references is hereby fully incorporated by reference for all disclosed.
The Litewsky reference (UK) is for a clutch style handbag fashionable in the 20's and 30's with a rear pocket and with detachable flaps that fit within the rear pocket and are retained by press button snaps. The basic style and embodiments of this handbag varies greatly from the present invention Bogey handbag system.
The Stuben reference discloses a clutch purse with a detachable cover to both sides of the handbag. As with the Litewsky reference the cover is attached by an insertion flap that fastens with press button snaps and slips into a rear pocket of the handbag.
The Anish reference also discloses a clutch style bag with reversible outer covers attached to both upper sides of the handbag with press button snaps and optional snap in flaps hooking on both sides of the purse.
The Topal reference also discloses a clutch style bag with detachable closure flaps retained by press button snaps in a concealed pocket on the rear of the purse.
The Kraut reference discloses a purse with a detachable reversible closure flap that envelops both sides of the mouth of the purse and snaps into place, opening on either side.
The Potash reference discloses a clutch style bag with a reversible detachable cover attached by press button snaps that envelops the body of the purse and is also centered by a small handle on the back of the purse.
The Kase reference discloses a rigid box like handbag with press button snap on cover flaps of various materials and with optional snap on handles.
The Cassgrain reference discloses a handbag, portfolio or travel bag with a removable cover flap that can vary in shape or color which attaches to the body of the handbag by zipper, hook and loop, or press button snaps.
The Resnick reference discloses a handbag that has a reversible and variable cover member for both sides with openings for the purse handle reinforced with flexible plastic inserts.
The Ryon reference discloses a purse with a cover flap that fits into a reinforced metal slot with hinged catch on the bottom of the purse and which wraps around the back and front secured by press button snaps and a rotating front latch.
The Keebler reference discloses a purse with a plurality of attached facing members, secured and rotating from a hinge on the bottom of the purse and held in place by a rotating bar clasp.
The Jantzen reference discloses a purse system where softer materials can be used to construct a purse reinforced by flexible plastic inserts. It discloses several embodiments and in some instances detachable flaps using hook and loop for reattachment.
All of the above prior art references disclose handbags of varying styles and changeable outer appearances. The present invention is an improved handbag system in that in incorporates certain features to allow for better construction, attractiveness and finishing so that they appear to be conventionally constructed "designer" handbags, but actually are much more versatile, cost effective, and convenient, with the additional collection of flaps available. The present invention differs from the disclosures set out in the references because the method of attaching the flaps with the spring drop locks or spring toggle and hasp closure provides for a new, improved, and more secure attachment of flap to handbag body unlike the other patented purses using snaps, hook and loop, and other fasteners which are less reliable when subjected to heavy use or use over a long period of time. Furthermore the spring drop locks or spring toggle and hasp closure of the present invention will not snag and break expensively manicured fingernails.
The closures disclosed in the prior art are either not secure and easy to manipulate with long fingernails, or are very difficult to manipulate with long fingernails if strong enough to retain the purse flap. It is an important consideration to adequately fasten the flap since valuables and important items such as licenses, ID. cards, credit cards and the like are routinely carried in purses. This method of attachment is additionally well suited for the aged population with impaired manual dexterity. The present invention, in addition to combining secure fasteners and ease of use is more readily adaptable to compliment the perceived construction features found in a conventional single flap "designer" handbag.
Unlike all of the prior art referenced the closure of the present invention does not add an extra layer of bulk or thickness at the attachment point. In addition only three toggle lock hasps suffice operate to both secure the flap to the purse body proper and to hold the flap securely closed. This is distinguishable from the prior art which attempts to solve attachment and closure problems with numerous press snaps, long bulky hook and loop, zipper closures or other complicated attachment systems. The present invention also differs from the prior art references because the removable flaps are often constructed with trim that matches or complements the body of the handbag. Consequently, even if a contrasting color is selected for a flap, as compared to the bag body, it is still trimmed with a color that matches or compliments the handbag body helping to create the look of a "designer" handbag of conventional manufacture. The final result is a unique handbag system which can be simply and safely altered allowing the consumer more flexibility to create the styles desired while always maintaining the appearance and reliability of a quality product which can be used for many years.